1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a safety control apparatus for an automatic transmission and a method for controlling the automatic transmission.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-281511 discloses a control device for an automatic transmission. The device performs an automatic upshift of the speed range when the oil temperature of the automatic transmission increases and reaches a certain temperature and inhibits a downshift from the speed range into which the transmission is upshifted in order to prevent the oil temperature from increasing. After the oil temperature is reduced by performing the upshift or inhibiting the downshift, the device allows a downshift when predetermined driving conditions are satisfied. For example, the conditions include: the degree of the throttle opening is at a predetermined degree or lower and the vehicle speed is at a predetermined speed or lower; and the engine speed is at a predetermined speed or lower.